long vacation
by takura
Summary: due to some unfortuneate events, they are stranded on an unknown island and yoh, ren, and horo horo learn some disturbing facts about their past


Drip*drip*drip* tick* tick* tick* squeal* squeal* squeal*  
  
"Ehhh???"  
  
"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sitting up sleepily, yoh glanced over at his alarm clock. It was one in the morning. that sound was probably just from his night mare. he sighed lay down and went back to sleep.  
  
Drip*drip*drip* tick* tick* tick* squeal* squeal* squeal*  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Arrgghhh!" Throwing back his covers, yoh got up off his futon and turned on the hallway light. At this rate, he'd never get a good nights sleep. Slowly, he walked down the hallway. He thought as long as I'm up, might as well use the restroom. When he got to the door of the restroom, he was surprised to find that the door was closed and the light was already on.  
  
"Eh?" He gently opened the door.  
  
what he saw was a terrifying sight (brace yourself 0_0)  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGH!!!!" yoh stepped back and fell on the floor outside of the restroom scrambling to get upright.  
  
"HELLLLLP MEEEEE!!" flush* "wwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!":  
  
Yoh blinked and slapped himself to make sure this wasn't happening. It was !!!!! Horo horo (or at least his head) was stuck in the toilet!  
  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!" yoh screamed at the body of horo horo (his head was busy at the moment) now I cant get any rest for the trip tomorrow!!!" Angrily, Yoh stomped over to the toilet. "Here! You deserve this..~!!!!!!"  
  
flush* "WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" FLUSHHHH* "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRR!!!"  
  
FLLLLLUUUUUUUSHHHHH* "NO!!!!!1!!!!!~!!!!"  
  
Silence*** coughcough* "MWAAAAAAAHAHAHHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAA" "BWAHAHAHHAHAHA" "FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few minutes later, yoh walked out of the restroom, bladder still full but refreshed. "ahhh" he sighed then returned to his bed.  
The next morning, yoh woke up to find that the house was empty. "huh?" realization suddenly dawned on him. "yaaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh!!!!" he quickly changed and ran out of the house.  
  
Mean while... "Whats yoh doing?" "whys he soo late?" "wait a sec. Ill go get him" and with that anna marched back towards the direction of the house, which was only about-_-' twenty blocks away.  
  
"madam??" are you sure you want to do this???" "positive" "well.if you say soo.." "JUST HURRY UP AND DRIVE THE CAR!!!!"  
  
a few minutes later.  
  
"aahhhhhhh?!" *ren "Yoh-donooooo!! *obviously ryu "Yoh!!"*manta "yoh!!!haha get it yoh which also means hi means that we are also saying hi to yoh by saying yoh and in saying yoh we are saying to hi to yoh....poke"*silence *chocoluv "flush" *who could it be??  
  
*everyone stares at horo horo "flush"  
  
everyone looks back at yoh  
  
"aahhhhhhh?!" *ren "Yoh-donooooo!! *obviously ryu "Yoh!!"*manta "yoh!!!haha get it yoh which also means hi means that we are also saying hi to yoh by saying yoh and in saying yoh we are saying to hi to yoh....poke"*silence *chocoluv "flush" *who could it be??  
  
*everyone stares at horo horo "flush"  
  
everyone looks back at yoh  
  
(just read that section above over and over.ull get the point) sooo after a timely repitition of that scene, they all can finally concentrate on yoh.  
  
As it turns out, yoh was tied to the bumper of a taxi and was forced to run at the same rate as the taxi, or otherwise face the terror of FRICTION.  
  
As everyone boarded the private plane that ren owned, ren went to the pilots seatto prepare to fly it. (apparently, the pilot had run off the previous night and gotten himself heavily drunk the night before in a nearby bar) as I was saying...ren went to check if the functions of the plane were in order. Luckily (cough* cough* psst*im being sarcastic), he ran straight into the drunk not supposed to turn up; pilot. "hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllloooooooooooouuuuuuuu.. ahhhhhaaaheeeeeheeeeheeee" of courseren had no idea what the drunk pilot was saying and so decided to do the most reasonable thing in that situation. Grunt* shuffle* shuffle* bang* as ren calmly walked down the thirty stairs that led up to the plane. the pilot lay on the other side, on the ground either doing a dance of pain, a dance of madness, or just trying to be funny(personal comment: *_*)  
  
Inside the plane.. Yoh was sitting next to anna fluffing up his pillow and was just about to go asleep. Half awake, he put his pillow anna's shoulder, half threw his head on the pillow and went to sleep..well.almost.. because right before he snuggled into his pillow (which was a good thing he didn't because his pillow had slipped off and he was now unawarely resting on anna's shoulder ((imagine the consequences))) and was entering the most wonderful world of Dreamland, there was a quite unfortunate accident. "PFFFHHHHHHHHHTT!!!!!!" He sat straight awake frightened by this horrible sound. Everyone ran to the cockpit. There lay ren, twitching on the ground with an obvious broken arm next to the pilot. Looking up and the stairs to see what had caused this unfortunate event, the saw at the top of the stairs a huge pile of vomit that had most likely caused ren to fall. As anna tended to ren, everyone looked at the only other person who could drive the plane...yoh. Almost sleepwalking, yoh walked up to the [pilots seat and began to fly.  
  
Surprisingly everything was fine during takeoff and a short while after, but after that short while after, everything went wrong and that was before yoh fell asleep at 6000 ft in the air (excuse me if that's not possible, im not really an expert in these things), horo horo got his head stuck in the toilet, and ryu ran out of hair grease. 


End file.
